Pureblood Regulations
by Montley
Summary: Ever since she was a little girl Pansy was not the nicest or the prettiest out of the other little children. Yet, she believed herself to be the prettiest, the one who everyone wanted to be, at least that was what she told herself.


This is for the Fanfiction Tournaments Competition!

* * *

Pureblood Regulations

By Montley

Ever since she was a little girl she was not the nicest or the prettiest out of the other little children. She was told by many others that she resembled her father much more than her mother as they had the same dark hair and hard-looking faces. Yet, she believed herself to be the prettiest, the one who everyone wanted to be, at least that was what she told herself.

Coming from a strict, pureblood family was not the best experience a child could have. The morals that were instilled in her destroyed her innocent character, turning her hard and cold, exactly like her father, and she idolized him. She was taught to mock others who were known to be 'below' her status. Her father would always say, "Purebloods are the best, and everyone else are of dirty blood, even the half-bloods and blood traitors." From him she learned to pick fights, to insult other to prove herself to be of better status. For why would anyone else be better than _her. _

The day she was sorted into Slytherin, her ego grew, and she became more spiteful and repugnant. Immediately her reputation grew as a person who no one should be near unless you proved yourself as better blood. It was never a problem to her to insult others, even in front of teachers as it was rare she would be punished. When she would hear others insulting her, calling her pug-faced and nasty, she would turn on them, castigating them with every word that popped in her head. All of them went to sleep with a soaked pillow after she was done with them.

And then her seventh year at Hogwarts came.

Two Death Eaters, Amycus and Alecto Carrow, were placed in the school by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and Professor Snape was proclaimed Headmaster. Pansy envisioned the year to be one of the best she would ever have, for what is a better time than proving your pureblood superiority? Instantly she became one of the Carrow's favorites, and she started idolizing them, much more than she had ever idolized her father.

She was able to be one of the students who disciplined the younger ones, and it terrified her how much she loved when the children cried under her Cruciatus Curse, one oddly full of happiness.

She knew she was scaring her friends, even the other purebloods. They told her that she had to stop, even her closer friend, Millicent Bulstrode, who was also using the curse. All she could do was scream at her before she cursed her with the Cruciatus, and she fell to the floor in pitiful scream and her body twisted on the floor.

Pansy had almost regretted it.

Then in May, Harry Potter returned with his lackeys.

Pansy had the greatest intention to support He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named in the upcoming battle, but instead she and the other Slytherins were locked in the dungeon after her outburst. She had thrown herself at the door, praying to Merlin that it would open; when it finally did she bolted out of there, wand perched at her side.

She fought against her peers, the feeling of murdering another oddly pleasing her, enlightening her core as the fire burned inside her. She had lost count of the amount of curses she flung at other people's way.

Then the end came, and Harry defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named to Pansy's devastation. She was horrified and knew that the Order would come for her for the amount of injuries and death she had helped cause in battle.

All she could do was run away as her fire burnt out, never settling her accounts with pain of what she had done would linger with her forever and haunt her. She knew that she would never be able to apologize to anyone, especially those whose lives she destroyed.

For the hard-faced and innocent girl had forever dissipated.

* * *

I hope you guys liked this, as I had to write my most hated character, I did not paint her in a good light, obviously haha. But a hope you liked it anyway!


End file.
